A Everlasting Love
by inuhime313
Summary: Summary inside. Chris/OC and a slight Cole/OC. This is the sequel to A Timeless Love and There Is A First Time For Everything .
1. Info Page

Summary: Amy has returned to the future after she went to warn Chris about Bianca and she returns to her place as head of the resistance. But when the unthinkable for Amy happens she must chose between her love, the future of her family, and the future of the world.

Disclaimer: I own Amy but I don't own Charmed

Characters of the Future.

Wyatt Halliwell- The son of Piper and Leo and ruler of the world. He is half Witch half Whitelighter. Powers- Telekinesis, orbing, sensing, healing, and Energy balls.

Chris Halliwell- The second son of Piper and Leo and leader of the resistance. He is half Witch half Whitelighter.

Powers- Telekinesis, orbing, and sensing.

Melinda Halliwell- The third child and only daughter of Piper and Leo and she is a member of the resistance. She is half witch (by the time she was born Leo had no powers).

Powers-Has the same abilities as Piper (Freezing and blowing up stuff).

Amy Sullivan- Is Chris's best friend and she helped him build the resistance. She is half Witch half Whitelighter.

Powers- Telekinesis, orbing, healing, sensing, energy balls, and empathy.

Prue Halliwell - The oldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop she is was in the resistance until Wyatt turned her and now she is his faithful servant. She is half Witch and half Cupid.

Powers- Hearting (the way Coop transports himself), empathy, and levitation.

Patty Halliwell - The second daughter of Phoebe and Coop and is in the resistance. She is half Witch and half Cupid.

Powers- Empathy, premonition, and, levitation.

Patience Halliwell - The third daughter of Phoebe and Coop and is in the resistance. She is half Witch and half Cupid.

Powers- Hearting, premonition, and, levitation.

Coop- A cupid who was married to Phoebe Halliwell until she was killed by Wyatt and he is a member of the resistance. He is a Cupid.

Powers- Hearting, time traveling, stopping time(for charges only), and empathy.

Henry Jr. Mitchell- The only son of Paige and Henry and he is a spy for the resistance. He is half witch and has a quarter Whitelighter.

Powers- Orbing, Telekinesis, and sensing.

Pandora Mitchell- One of the twin daughters of Paige and Henry and she was killed by Wyatt when he found out she was a spy. She is half witch and has a quarter Whitelighter.

Powers- Telekinesis, Telepathic, and hovering.

Penelope(Penny) Mitchell- On of the twin daughters of Paige and Henry. Was a faithful servant to Wyatt until he killed her twin and then she went to the resistance. She is half witch and has a quarter Whitelighter.

Powers- Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathic, and hovering.

Leo Wyatt (or just Leo) - Piper's ex husband who is now an elder.

Powers, Healing and orbing.

Cole Turner- He is half demon and also known as Belthazor. He is a member of the resistance.

Powers- Energy Balls, Shimmering, Telekinesis, and superhuman strength.

Vivian Sullivan-Turner- She is the sister of Amy and the wife of Cole. Together they have a teen daughter Jess. She is half witch and half Whitelighter.

Powers- Premonition, orbing, and energy balls.

Jess Turner- She is Cole Tuner's daughter. She is a member of the resistance. She is a fourth demon, a fourth human, a fourth witch, and a fourth Whitelighter.

Powers- Simmering and energy balls.

Staring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Keira Knightley as Prue

Rose Byrne as Patty

Natalie Portman as Patience

Jessica Biel as Penny

David Gallagher as Henry Jr

And

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

Also Staring:

Holly Marie Combs

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

Brian Krause

Julian McMahon

Lacey Chabert

Dorian Gregory

Gildart Jackson

Shannen Doherty

Helena Bonham Carter

And

Victor Webster as Coop

A/N: In my Charmed seasons Jess was Wyatt's charge but in this story she is a resistance member. Oh and with regards to her being Cole's daughter she isn't Phoebe's daughter. Oh and I just found this out and I thought it was cool Wyatt Halliwell was born on Imbloc (which is February 2 for all you non wiccans out there) in the year 2003. I was born on February 2 as well. Which I thought was cool.


	2. Back To The Future

For disclaimer see info page.

A shining blue light shone from the wall of Halliwell Manor's attic wall. Moments later a woman with black hair appeared in the old attic. She looked around to make sure she was alone. She quickly left the old house before any of the people on the tour of the old house saw her.

She walked down the street and turned into an alley. It was the one she wanted. There was a secret entrance to the resistance headquarters there. Before she could lift the sewer lid a demon came out of the shadows. "There you are." He sneered. "Lord Wyatt started to fear you weren't going to come back."

An energy ball formed in her hand. "If he wanted me so bad then why is he sending a low level demon?" She questioned. "Surely he thinks more of me than that."

Before she could throw her energy ball another energy ball hit the demon and he exploded in flame. Two women came out of the shadow. One had brown hair and the other had dyed blonde hair. "I thought you could use a hand Aunt Amy." The younger woman said.

"Thank you for the thought Jess." Amy said as the energy ball in her hand disappeared.

"It is good to have you back sis." The other woman said.

"I see you are still alive Vivian." Amy said as she hugged her sister.

"Um…Mom I think we should get out of the open." Jess said as she lifted the sewer lid.

"Good idea." Amy said as Jess lowered herself down.

--

Chris flipped through the pages of the famous book of shadows in the Halliwell attic of the past. He had been distant from the sisters as of late. His mind was always wandering to where he really belonged and to the woman that he loved. He was looking for a demon in the book but he really wasn't even trying. Piper and Phoebe entered the attic and Phoebe could tell Chris's mind was else where. "Hey earth to Chris, you still with us?" Phoebe asked as she snapped her fingers.

Chris snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the two sisters. "What was that?" Chris asked.

"I would like to know where your mind is." Piper said as she came to stand next to her future son. "Because it sure as hell isn't here where it should be."

"Sorry I have just had a lot on my mind." Chris said as he started flipping through the book again.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain half Whitelighter from the future would it?" Phoebe teased.

"You know that is none of your business." Chris said.

--

Amy, Vivian, and Jess entered the headquarters and they were met by Cole and Melinda. Cole gave Vivian a kiss and Melinda practically ran at Amy. "Is my brother ok?" Melinda practically shouted.

"He is perfectly fine." Amy said. She noticed a brown headed woman join them. "Hello Patty."

"How was you trip?" Patty asked. Patty could tell Amy was more at peace then when she left.

"Good for the most part." Amy face fell. "Bianca died. Wyatt killed her when she brought Chris back to the future. Chris and I got away from him."

"You were lucky." Melinda said. "But I am glad that bitch died." Like Amy, Melinda didn't like Bianca.

"Without her I would still be in the past." Amy said. "So how are things here?"

"Well no family members have died." Jess said.

"But we have lost more members to Wyatt." Cole said bitterly.

"Prue is starting to become a real problem though." Patty said sourly. Patty had always looked up to her older sister looking up, but Patty had basically refused to acknowledge Prue as her sister now a days.

"We can deal with her later." Amy said.

"You should really sleep." Vivian said.

"I am not tired." Amy protested. She really was but she feared she would dream of Chris. She was afraid that she would feel nothing but pain until he returned.

"You should try." Vivian said. "For me please?"

"Fine." Amy said as she made her way past the group and to her room.

A/N: There is the first chapter. Please review.


	3. Memories and Visits

For disclaimer see info page.

Amy lay awake in her bed; she had been trying for hours to sleep but she was unsuccessful. Memories of Chris, the Halliwell sisters, Leo, and Bianca came flooding back to her.

"_This is your only chance to live." Bianca said. "If I fail he will just keep sending assassins, and all they will have to bring back is a body."_

"_It doesn't matter." Chris said taking Bianca's ring from his pocket and throwing it on the table. "There is nothing left in the future anyway." After starring at him for a few seconds Bianca went back to drawing a Triquetra on the wall. When she was finished drawing she turned back to Chris. "You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?"_

"_Not without a fight no." Bianca said._

"_How can you be so cold?" Chris asked. "How can you stand there and act like we never meant anything to each other?"_

"_I don't have a choice." Bianca said._

"_Bianca please don't do this." Chris pleaded. "Don't give up on everything you, me, and Amy fought for."_

"_I'm not." Bianca said. "I am just hoping we can find another way."_

_--_

"_Amy." Bianca said. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Trying to stop you." Amy said. Bianca just laughed and kicked Amy in the chest sending her flying into the grandfather clock. The clock shattered when Amy hit it. Bianca smile then turned to Chris and she shimmered them both away._

_--_

"_Now would you like me to put Wyatt to bed and get us some coffee?" She asked again._

"_Sure." Leo handed Amy Wyatt and she went up stairs to Wyatt's nursery._

"_You look so innocent." Amy said as she tucked him in. "If only you know what you do to the world." Amy moved some hair from his face and went downstairs to make coffee._

_--_

"_Chris do you love me?" Amy asked in a whisper._

"_I do." Chris said as he kissed her cheek and made his way to her neck which was exposed because she was wearing a tank top with a rather low neck line which didn't help Chris's want for her. "I love you with all my heart."_

"_Then take me Chris." Amy said in his ear. "I want you to be my first." Chris picked her up bride style and gently put her on the bed and he lay down next to her._

_Chris kissed her as his hands pushed the hem of her tank top up and he pulled away long enough to slip the top off. When he had broken away to take off her shirt her hands pulled his off as well. He unhooked her bra and slipped it off throwing it on top of her shirt and jacket. He kissed her neck and down to her right breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue over it and Amy moaned. With his other hand he massaged the left breast._

_When both of her breasts were full and the nipples hard he kissed down to her belly button and he unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off. He kissed down to her red lacy underwear and licked the line of skin before the band of the underwear. He slid the underwear off as he kissed each of her thighs. He didn't want to have sex he wanted to make love to her slowly and tenderly._

_Chris licked her center and Amy's head came up off the bed. He licked her and she began to shake. He let two of his fingers enter her but not deep enough to take her innocents. He felt the walls of her starting to tighten around his fingers so he pulled back and Amy gave a sound of confusion. Chris undressed himself the rest of the way and he mounted Amy._

"_Are you sure?" Chris asked. He wanted to know she was sure because this isn't something she could get back._

"_I am sure." Amy said._

_--_

Amy wasn't really sure when she and Chris had first got closer and closer to having sex but she knew he would never hurt her so she trusted him. Amy had never regretted giving herself to Chris. She loved him and trusted him fully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue walked into Wyatt's throne room with news that Amy had returned. "My lord Amy has returned to the present." Prue said as she bowed.

"I know." Wyatt said. "I want her. She is the key to my brother and if I have her my brother should come running back."

"As you wish my lord, I will retrieve her." Prue said.

"No." Wyatt shook his head. "I will take care of Amy myself."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty, Jess, and Melinda were sitting in the meeting table looking at papers that need to be approved and they looked up when they heard the sounds of someone orbing in. A man in a golden robe with short brown hair appeared. "Father what are you doing here?" Melinda asked.

"I came to see Amy." Leo said. "I heard she has returned to her proper time now."

"She went to sleep." Jess said. Ever since the Elders gave Leo his powers back he had been a real jerk.

"I will come back tomorrow then." Leo started to orb out.

"Uncle Leo wait." Patty called out but it was too late. "I was just going to ask how he has been doing."

"He has become a real ass." Jess muttered.

"He has been that way since mom died." Melinda said.

A/N: Sorry for taking too long to update. I really have no excuse. REVIEW.


	4. Evacuation

For disclaimer see info page.

Amy was awoken by someone shaking her awake. She looked up and saw her sister standing above her. "There is a problem." Vivian said.

Amy sat up and gave herself a minute to wake up before turning back to her sister. "What happened?"

"There was a small battle on the outskirts of the city and some of our men were captured by Prue and she got them to talk." Vivian said in a rush. "They know where our base is and they are going to attack us at midnight."

Amy took a second to take all of this in. There weren't just resistance members here, there were families as well. "Tell Melinda and Patty to get the families ready to go to the safe house. Patience and I will copy and delete the main computer's hard drive. Cole needs to get men together to get ready to escort the children and others with no fighting experience; we will get them out first. You and Jess can go with the first group and make sure that we have supplies. We don't have much time."

Vivian nodded and left the room to tell everyone what to do. Amy jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. She ran to the main control room which held all of the files and the computers. Patience was waiting for her when she got there. "We need to copy the hard drives onto flash drives and delete them. Also we need to make sure to get all of the files out. The important ones we take with us. The not so important ones we will burn." Amy commanded as she sat at a computer and plugged in a flash drive. Patience nodded and sat at the computer next to Amy's and started to download the computer's data on the flash drive.

--

Chris and Paige were going through the books at magic school trying to find a lead on who would try to turn Wyatt evil in the future. They had no luck in the book of shadows so they turned to the magically library. "This is hopeless." Chris yelled in frustration as he threw a book on the table.

"Chris it isn't hopeless." Paige disagreed. "It only seems that way because we are in the dark."

"You might not be for long." Gideon said as he had come out of his office. "We have word of a demon that has just attacked the manor."

"Mom." Chris said as he orbed to help his pregnant mother. Paige sighed and orbed back to the manor.

--

"How are you doing?" Patty asked as she and Melinda came into the room.

"We are almost done." Patience told her sister.

"The first group has left." Melinda said.

"I want you two and Cole to go with the second group." Amy said as she deleted the last computer's hard drive. "Patience, Penny, and I will go with the last group."

The nodded and left to get the second group together. "I have burned all the files we don't need and packed the ones we do." Patience said.

"Good." Amy put all the flash drives in with the files. She picked up the bag. "Lets go."

The Girls had met up with Penny and were walking down to the exit when white orbs appeared in front of them and Leo appeared. "What is going on?" Leo asked.

"We are evacuating." Amy explained. "Wyatt knows where we are. We have to leave."

"We have to talk." Leo said to Amy.

"We can talk later." Amy snapped. "We have to leave." Amy pushed by her lover's father and Penny and Patience followed her. The third group had already been assembled. "We are going to leave now so stay close and keep close." The group left the base and started to make their way to the save house.

--

Chris and Paige orbed into the attic to see Phoebe cleaning up some glass and Piper was sitting on Aunt Pearl's couch. "Mom are you alright?" Chris asked.

"Oh you worry to much." Piper said. "We are fine."

"Do you know what demon it was?" Paige asked.

"We weren't sure." Phoebe said as she threw the glass into a garbage can. "We vanquished him so does it matter?"

"I guess not." Paige said.

"Mom I am going to take you to magic school." Chris said as he reached for his mother's arm.

"Why?" Piper snapped as she pulled her arm away from his range of reach.

"You will be safer there." Chris tried.

"Your brother was born in this manor and I was fine so stop worrying." Piper said. Chris just nodded and he orbed back to magic school.

--

Wyatt stormed into his throne room and glared at everyone in his line of vision. He saw his seer in the room and barked for everyone to leave but her. "They weren't there!" He ranted. "You told me there would be a great victory."

"Someone must have tipped them off." the seer said. "You must have a traitor in you circle."

"Can you tell me who it is?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

"I do not know yet." the seer said. "But I will look for him." Her eyes grew white and Wyatt waited patiently.

A.N: There is your new chapter. Review please.


	5. Confronting Leo

For disclaimer see info page.

Amy, Penny, and Patience were the last people to enter the back up base that was on the other side of the city. Melinda and Patty were waiting for them in the main meeting hall. "Is everyone accounted for?" Penny asked.

"As far as we can tell everyone made it without any problems." Patty said. "My dad sent us a message after we arrived. He said he is going to lend us a hand."

"Good we could use as much help as we can get." Amy said.

"My dad has been here three times tonight looking for you." Melinda said.

_Damn he is persistent _Amy thought. "I'll talk to him later, but for now everyone needs a good night's sleep." Amy stood from her chair.

"Oh I wanted to ask you if you would mind if we summoned Aunt Prue." Patty said. "She may be dead but she is an extra pair of hands at least."

"That is ok." Amy said as she yawned and made her way to the door. "Goodnight."

--

Chris and Phoebe were glaring at Paige who was trying to look innocent. They had found out Paige was summoning a man for her own personal gain to deal with her stressful life. "You know he looks like the guy that just tried to run me over." Chris said as he pointed at Paige's "sex toy", as Phoebe had called him. Chris had just spent the last two hours in jail for stealing a car; which he stole to catch the demon.

"That can't be." Paige argued. "I made him to be good."

"How good can he be if you lose your powers because you used them for personal gain like I did?" Phoebe asked.

"Personal gain." Paige imitated Phoebe for a minute before becoming serious. "If I hear those two words again I am going to…" She was cut off by someone pounding on their front door. Phoebe glared at her sister before going to answer the door.

"Darryl what is going on?" Phoebe asked as two policemen pushed past her. They put handcuffs on Chris and pulled him out of the front door. "You can't let them put him in jail!"

"Chris got caught stealing a car." Darryl said. "My hands are tied Phoebe."

"If they find out about what Chris really is, they will expose magic." Phoebe argued.

"That isn't my problem." Darryl said. "I am not covering for you guys anymore."

--

"Leo!" Amy called. "Oh come on, you were the one who wanted to talk to me." Leo still didn't orb in. "Last call dude!" White orbs appeared and Leo came into sight.

"Is it true that you went to the past?" Leo asked.

"I had to go and warn Chris." Amy said. "Bianca would have killed him if I didn't go back."

"That wouldn't matter if the future had changed." Leo said.

"That was Chris's whole point of leaving." Amy pointed out.

"Chris was a fool to leave." Leo muttered.

"At least he is trying to fix the world unlike the Elders." Amy snapped. "What do you guys do up there all day anyway?"

"That is unimportant." Leo said. "Never go back to the past again. It could change too much. There is a much worse future that could happen in our time if you do." Leo orbed out and Amy sighed in frustration.

--

Music blasted into the backroom of P3. Tonight the club had some big band playing but Chris didn't know who it was, nor did he care. He was listening to his mp3 player on full volume and lying in bed. His mind was wondering to Amy. He missed her more than anyone. He wondered if Melinda and Cole still fought on a daily basis. The door to the back room opened and Phoebe came in and saw Chris had earphones in and knew he couldn't hear her. She climbed on the bed and shook her nephew's shoulder and he jumped in surprise. He pulled one of his earphones out of his ear. "Damn Aunt Phoebe are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Chris asked.

"Your mother needs to talk to you." Phoebe said. Chris nodded and orbed to magic school.

--

"All I am saying Prue is that our front line seems to break easily." Henry Jr said.

"It won't matter soon." Prue said. "Lord Wyatt will destroy all of those rebels."

They both stood from their chairs when Wyatt and his seer entered the room. Wyatt had a very pissed off look on his face. "I should have known better than to think you were loyal to me Henry." Wyatt said, too calmly. "After I executed your sister I'm not surprised that you turned spy for my dear brother." Prue looked at her cousin shocked. "Thankfully I can correct myself. Prue take him to the dungeon." Prue nodded and grabbed her cousin's arm.

--

Chris orbed himself and Phoebe in next to the couch that Piper was sitting on. "You asked to see me mom?" Chris asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah I was going to ask you if anyone you know ever had a clue about who changed Wyatt evil." Piper said looking up from the book she was reading.

"Cole once said he had a lead but it came up a dead end." Chris recalled.

"Wait a minute." Phoebe put her hand up. "Cole? Cole Turner?" Chris then realized what he had said and he just shrugged his shoulders. "He came back again?" Phoebe was so pissed at this information.

"Now before you start whipping out the potions and start search for him he hasn't come back in this time." Chris tried to reason with his aunt. "Oh and Amy's sister married him so I could see that pissing Amy off."

"Wait so I am still related to him?" Piper asked.

"Well no because Amy and I aren't married." Chris said.

"Wait you had premarital sex?" Piper asked in a scolding motherly way. Chris sighed; this was going to be a long night.

A/N: I hope this was ok. I am very sorry for not updating sooner my grandmother died and I didn't feel like writing. Well look for the next chapter soon. REVIEW.


	6. The Doubt of a Plan

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Penny came running into the meeting room where Cole, Amy, and Patty were talking about the next strike. All three of them snapped their heads up when they heard the doors open. "My brother is going to be executed." She said with tears in her eyes. "Wyatt found out that he was playing spy for us."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Patty said as she stood and hugged her cousin.

"When are they going to execute Henry?" Melinda inquired.

"Tomorrow, at twilight." Penny muttered against Patty's shoulder.

"We may still have time to save him." Cole stated. "I mean it is our fault they're going to execute him."

"We need to launch a diversion." Amy said. "Then Patience, Vivian, and I can sneak in and save him."

"Sound like a plan to me." Melinda said. "I can help lead troops to the south gates, Patty can go west, Cole goes north, and Penny can go to the south."

"But this diversion could cost many lives." Patty argued and Penny looked up at her cousin. "This isn't something we could afford to lose."

"Patty he is our cousin." Melinda argued back.

"No she is right." Cole cut in. "If we lose too many men we could lose a greater battle."

"Guys please stop fighting." Amy yelled as she put a hand to her head. She had a major headache. "This is what we are going to do. Penny, Coop, Patience, and I can sneak in to see the execution along with the rest of the crowds. Patience and Coop can make a diversion and Penny and I can help Henry. Then Penny and I can orb Henry back to the old base to mislead them and Patience and Coop will heart back here. Cole you should wait at the old base and then shimmer Henry back here and I can walk. It is our safest bet."

"You just want us to just walk into Wyatt's fortress?" Patty shrieked. "If he or Prue caught us we would be giving him half of the resistance leaders!"

"Look we do it that way or…" Amy started but she felt her breakfast coming back up to bite her in the ass. She jumped up and ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She heard the door open and Patience came in and rubbed her back.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I think I'm just tired I have been falling asleep all day." Amy lay down on the cool tile of the bathroom as her stomach started to settle.

"Not that it is any of my business, but what happened between you and my cousin when you went to the past?" Amy knew what she was asking. Patience wanted to know if Chris and she had ever had sex.

"Yeah we did." Amy said. "But your Aunt Piper and your mother walked in on us after we had fallen asleep."

"Oh no," Patience said as she tried not to laugh.

"Then Leo orbed in the process of us trying to make out." Amy made a sour face at the memory of Leo orbing in on them.

"Oh My God!" Patience lost it and started busting out loud. Vivian appeared in the doorway look complete confused.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked. "I heard someone vomiting." Patience and Amy looked at each other before busting out into laughter again.

--

Phoebe walked up into the attic to see her nephew daydreaming. Piper had come up behind her and was laughing silently at her son. Phoebe had one of Wyatt's plastic toys in her hands and she dropped it and it made a loud crash. Chris jumped up from his chair, ready to vanquish a demon. He looked over at his mother and aunt who were both laughing. "Yeah, very funny you guys." Chris muttered to himself.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Phoebe said after she had stopped laughing. Chris just rolled his eyes and turned backed to his potion.

"So who were you day dreaming about?" Piper asked teasingly. As Chris stirred his potion he shot a look at his mother. "Well if a mother can't ask that, what can she ask?"

The sounds of orbs filled the room and Leo appeared. "You know you have been spacing out a lot lately." Phoebe pointed out as she took a seat on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Who…" Leo started.

"It isn't important Leo." Piper cut him off. "Let's just vanquish the demon." Chris nodded his head to show he agreed with her.

--

Prue, (Piper and Phoebe's sister, not the evil deranged one), appeared in white lights and smiled at her nieces. "How is everything going?" Prue asked as she stepped out from the circle of candles and became whole.

"Everything is fine." Melinda said as she hugged her aunt.

"We just need a lot of help." Patty said.

"Well I will help in anyway that I can." Prue said. Patience and Amy entered the room and Patience hugged her aunt.

"Hi Aunt Prue, I didn't know they were summoning you tonight." Patience shot Melinda and her sister a dirty look.

"How is my mom?" Melinda asked, ignoring her cousin.

"She is still adjusting to being dead." Prue sighed. "She misses you and your brothers like crazy though."

"You mean she misses my evil deranged ass of brother?" Melinda asked.

"Of course, Wyatt is still her son." Prue said.

"Yeah he is still loved after he tried to kill me and Chris." Amy muttered sarcastically to herself.

"No matter what he does Piper will always love her son." Prue said.

"No matter what." Amy muttered softly to herself as she brought her hands up to her stomach.

A/N: Sorry for the wait I have been writing this on and off for days. Between school and boy trouble I didn't find the time to finish it right away. If you guys have any thoughts on what they should do about Henry please share. Well REVIEW!


	7. Busted

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

The door to Penny's room opened and she sat up in bed and saw Amy, Patience, Cole, and Vivian standing in her room. "Guys what's up?" Penny asked before she looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. "Do you guys even know what time it is?"

"We should get up early if we are going to save your brother." Vivian said as she winked at Penny. She jumped up and the others left so she could have some privacy to get dressed.

--

Paige sat in the library of magic school. She and Chris were still trying to find a book that had a spell or a potion that would send Chris back to his time. "Aunt Paige this is a waste of time." Chris said as he looked through the shelves. "We could find more on Google."

"Oh stop complaining." Piper looked up from the book she was looking in and shot her son an annoyed look.

Gideon came out of his office with a book in hand. "I think I found a spell we could rewrite to send Chris back to the future." He said.

"Let me see that." Piper demanded as she held out her hand. Gideon put the book in her outstretched hand. She opened the book to the marked page and read the spell. She looked up and her sister and son. "This might actually work."

--

Coop had met the group in the lobby of the base. "So are we ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Amy nodded. "Patience, you, Penny, and I are going in and save Henry. You can stop time right?"

"Yes for my charges." Coop said.

"Good because we are going to need that ability." Penny said. "Melinda isn't strong enough to freeze that many people."

Amy grabbed Penny's hand and orbed them away. "You coming dad?" Patience asked as she hearted away. Coop sighed and hearted after his daughter.

--

Henry looked up as the door to his cell opened. He saw Prue and a few demons enter. "It's time." Prue informed him.

"How can you let Wyatt just kill your family like this?" Henry asked as demons hauled him up.

"You are with us or against us." Prue told him. "And you are against us, so it only right to remove you."

"I don't know you anymore," he said as the demons pulled him from the cell.

--

"Pass me the blonde wig." Amy said to Patience. She nodded and passed Amy the short blonde wig as Vivian put her sister's hair in a high bun.

"Is everyone ready?" Cole asked as he and Coop came into sight.

"Yeah we are all ready." Vivian looked up at her husband as Amy slipped on her wig.

"Here is the plan." Amy said as they gathered together. "We are going in with the crowds. We wait until mere seconds before Henry loses his head and Coop will stop time. Everyone will stop except us. We have a minute and a half to get him and ourselves out. Cole you are going to shimmer Henry and Penny out. Coop and Patience will heart out, followed by Vivian and I, who will orb out. Any questions?"

"I have one." Vivian said. "How screwed are we if someone finds out we are here?"

"Pretty screwed." Cole told his wife.

"Ok just checking." The group made their way to the middle of the city and blended in.

--

Henry was brought out by three demons and brought up to wooded stage that had a chopping block on it. A man in black stood on the stage sharpening his ax. Wyatt was standing in a royal like booth that Prue joined him in. "Henry Mitchell Jr. has been charged with high treason!" A voice rang out. "Which is punishable by death."

--

Amy, Vivian, and Patience stood near the middle of the crowd. They were there for back up more than anything else. Cole, Coop, and Penny stood closer to the wooden platform. Henry was pushed down on his knees and his neck put on a chopping block. The executioner lifted the ax up and just mere centimeters away the whole place froze. Penny and Cole jumped up onto the stage as Patience and Coop hearted out. Cole shimmered Penny and Henry away. "You ready?" Vivian asked. Amy nodded and the both orbed away.

The strange thing was that when she rematerialized she wasn't at the base she was still in the town square and everyone was still frozen. Amy heard clapping and she whipped around to see Wyatt. "Bravo." He said. "You almost fooled me."

"You knew didn't you?" Amy asked as he came closer to her and everyone unfroze.

"Of course I knew." Wyatt said. "How could I not? It's defiantly something my brother would have tried." Prue hearted in behind Amy and kicked her in the head knocking her out.

--

"Amy didn't come back." Vivian said as she came into the meeting room, which was where they were going to gather after they got back.

"What do you mean she didn't come back?" Melinda asked.

"We orbed at the same time but she wasn't here when I got back." Vivian sounded like she was in pure panic.

"Do you think Wyatt caught her?" Coop asked.

"I hope not." Patty said. "He was been trying to get her for years. I can't imagine what he would do to her."

"Let me see what I can find out." Cole offered. It was known he was a resistance member but he knew demons who would hand over information for a price.

"Be careful." Vivian said as she kissed him. He shimmered out and all they could do was wait.

A/N: I'm so sorry. I had a project that was due and I had to focus on that. I have been writing this all weekend but I always seemed to be interrupted. I know the execution was like the ones in the middle ages of England but I figured that if you are going to do it you might as well do it right. REVIEW!


	8. One Person Can Help

For disclaimer see info page.

They all waited for Cole to return. Jess had joined the group about an hour ago. They all looked up when they saw Cole shimmer in. "So what's going on?" Vivian demanded. She was worried about her older sister.

"It isn't good." He told his wife. "Amy was captured by Wyatt. He knew you were going to try and save Henry so he cast a spell that would pick up on her orb signature and she would be unable to orb away."

"This is my fault." Henry said as he laid his head on the table. Penny put an arm around him.

"What are we going to do?" Melinda asked.

"What do you mean?" Patty asked.

"How are we going to save her?" Melinda rephrased her question.

"We can't save her." Patty said. "We don't have the power to save her. She would be with Wyatt or Prue and there is no way any of us could get in undetected."

"So then we just let her die?" Henry yelled. "She got caught helping me and we are just going to let her die?"

"There isn't anyone who can help her now." Patty sighed.

_Oh yes there is_. Melinda thought as turned and walked from the room.

--

Amy awake in a strange place and her head was killing her. She tried to stand up but she was handcuffed to a railing that was close to the ground. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

"You're finally awake." A familiar haunting voice said.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Amy asked as Wyatt came into her line of vision.

"You don't think that after all this time I would go through all of this just to kill you." Wyatt said with a dark edge in his voice.

"I was hoping you would." She said. "It would be better that any bullshit plan you may have."

"Amy you haven't changed at all." Wyatt came and knelled in front of her. "You are still as beautiful and fiery as the day we met."

"Nice words." Amy said. "I look forward to ramming them down your throat."

Wyatt chuckled. "No one will come for you. So enjoy being here and it will make your life so much easier."

"Bite me." Amy snapped. Wyatt snapped his teeth together at her, inches from her neck.

--

Melinda went through Amy's desk. Amy had mentioned that Chris had given her the spell that would send someone back into the past before she had returned. Chris had torn the page from the book of shadows before he and Amy went back to the past. It was to keep Wyatt from following them back. He had given it to her because it was the last thing Wyatt would think that they would do.

She ripped open the bottom drawer and saw an older piece of paper that had been folded four times. Melinda unfolded the paper and it was the time travel spell she wanted.

--

"Phoebe behind you!" Chris yelled a warning to his aunt. They had been attacked by a tribe of demons. Chris was fighting two demons, Paige was fighting four, and Phoebe was fighting three.

Paige threw one back into the mirror and the mirror shattered. The broken pieces fell into the demon's chest and he burst into flame.

--

Melinda finished drawing the Triquetra on the wall in her bedroom. She pulled the spell from her pocket and unfolded it.

_Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. _

_Heed the hope within my mind. _

_Send me back to where I will find what I wish in place and time_

--

A blue light caught the demons attention and a moment later a long brown haired teenager fell from the light onto the attic floor. She looked up as a demon went for and she flicked her wrists and he blew up. When he blew up all the other demons did too. "Who would have thought that if you blow up the leader all the others died too?" Paige thought out loud. "I wish we would have done that sooner."

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked as she kneeled down next to the girl.

She opened her mouth to answer but Chris beat her to it. "Melinda what are you doing here?"

It took Melinda all of about a couple seconds to realize her older brother was standing in front of her. She jumped up and hugged him. "Chris, I missed you so much!" Chris patted her back.

"Melinda?" Phoebe asked. "Isn't that what Piper wanted to name Wyatt when they thought he was going to be a girl?"

"Aunt Phoebe?" Melinda asked as she pulled away from Chris. Her brother hit her in the arm. "What did I do?"

"So Piper had a daughter?" Paige asked.

"Ok yeah I have a question." Chris said. "What are you doing here?"

A sound of someone coming up the stairs cut Melinda off. "Is everything alright?" Leo asked. He held little Wyatt in his arms.

"Is this before or after he turned his back on us?" Melinda asked.

"Way before." Chris said. "You and I aren't even born yet, but mom is pregnant with me now."

"Well great for you." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm confused." Leo said. "Who is this?"

"Your daughter from the future." Paige answered.

"Oh Chris we don't have much time." Melinda turned to her brother. "Wyatt kidnapped Amy when we were saving Henry from being executed."

"Wait what?" Chris yelled. "Why was Henry going to be executed?"

"Wyatt found out Henry was a spy and he ordered that our cousin was to be executed." Melinda explained. "Coop, Cole, Vivian, Amy, Penny, and Patience went to save him. Everyone but Amy came back. Cole went to the underworld and found out Wyatt cast a spell to keep just her from orbing."

"That bastard!" Chris cursed.

"It gets worse." She sighed. "Amy's pregnant. She hasn't said it out loud but she didn't have to."

"Pregnant?" Chris repeated.

"Have you never heard of birth control boy?" Melinda shook a fist at her brother. "Ok jokes aside you need to go and save her."

"So do you have a spell to take us back?" Chris asked.

"Actually Amy has one written on the back of the page." Melinda held the page up. They stood hand in hand.

"Wait so you are just going to leave?" Paige asked.

"I have to." Chris turned his head to his aunt. "You can handle it from here." He and Melinda started to chant.

_Hear these Words, Hear the rhyme, _

_Send us to this burning sign, _

_Then our future self's we'll find, _

_In another place and time_

A blue light surrounded them and they appeared in Melinda's bedroom. "Welcome back." She said to her brother.

A/n: There you go. Please review. I'm going to Florida in a few weeks and I would like to have this story done before I go. REVIEW!


	9. Inner Fear

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Chris and Melinda entered than main meeting room where everyone was. "Why is everyone just standing around?" Chris asked.

"Chris your back?" Patty asked.

"Why haven't you rescued Amy yet?" Chris demanded to know.

"We don't have the power to rescue Amy." Patience sighed.

"You don't but I do." Chris said.

"Wyatt is so much stronger than you are." Penny pointed out.

"We both come from the same woman." Chris argued. "I'm just as strong."

"Chris don't do this." Henry pleaded. "Wyatt will kill you. Let me do it."

The half Whitelighter shook his head. "I have to do this."

---

"Wait what happened?" Piper asked.

"He went back to the future to save Amy." Phoebe answered.

"No I got that part, what about the girl?" Piper wanted to know about the girl who was her son's sister.

"Her name is Melinda and she looks just like you." Paige answered. "She can blow stuff up and she seems to be the sibling that tries to keep the peace."

"Looks like you and Leo aren't as separated as you thought." Phoebe grinned.

---

Cole shimmered Chris into Wyatt's fortress. The alarm would have sounded if Chris had orbed in. "This is where I leave you." Cole told him. Chris nodded his thanks and walked down the hall.

---

Wyatt was busy making a potion as Amy tried to free herself from the rope. "Don't even bother." Wyatt said without looking up. "I charmed them so you can't get yourself out."

"What are you making?" Amy asked as she still tried to free herself.

"A potion that will bring out your inner fears." Wyatt told her as he filled a vile.

"What makes you think I'm going to drink that?" She eyed the potion as he turned to her.

"If you don't I will have to force it down your throat." He grabbed her head and she tried turned away. "Amy don't fight this. It was meant to happen." He poured the terrible tasting potion into her mouth and shut her mouth. She swallowed it as the saliva in her mouth started to mix with it. Amy flashed a light purple and she looked at Wyatt.

"Wyatt what am I doing here?" She asked as her brown eyes looked around the room.

"I brought you here." Wyatt stood and waved his hand which allowed her bonds to fall on the ground and off of her. He was putting on an act so he could use her against his brother. He knew Chris was somewhere inside. "I wanted to make sure you were alright after Chris abandoned you."

"He…" She stopped short of saying he didn't abandoned her. She searched her mind and maybe she did think that. "He isn't coming back for me is he?" Amy felt tears falling down her cheeks. "He isn't coming back for us."

"Us?" Wyatt was now a little confused.

"Me and the baby." Amy buried her head into his chest. This was a new development he could use to his advantage. He put one arm around her and let her cry when his evil mind went over the plan.

---

Chris ran down a hallway in the west wing which he knew that was where Wyatt's chambers were. From the shadows a figure came out from in front of him. "Prue let me pass." Chris growled at her.

"My Lord is not ready for you yet." Prue said as she levitated in the air. "But I'm ready for you." He flicked his wrist and Prue went flying back against the wall.

"Not ready enough apparently." Chris said. She snarled and levitated towards him faster than he was ready for and she kicked him in the head. Chris went flying into a vase that was off to the side of the hallway.

"You don't have a chance." She laughed. "Amy will be joining us at the same time you join your mother in the afterlife."

"He may not have a chance but I do." A female voice said behind her and Prue to the ground.

Patty stood there with her fists up. She looked at Chris. "Go save the love of your life. I can take care of my bitch of a sister."

"You sure?" Chris asked as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Yeah just go." Chris nodded his thanks and ran down the hall into the chamber he knew belonged to his brother.

A/N: I know it is short but it sets ground work for the next chapter. There are only like two or three chapter left of this story so review.


	10. Sibling Rivalry

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

When Chris opened the door he saw a room to his left held a glow when the rest of the place was pitch black. He walked slowly and cautiously to the doorway. With his body against the wall he moved his head a little over the archway and he saw Amy sitting a window seat. She wore a black dress that hugged her in all the right places.

Chris saw Wyatt come out of the small room off of the room Amy was in. He wore no shirt but he did wear a pair of black sweatpants. He went over to Amy and slipped his hands onto her shoulders. "I won't leave you." He whispered to her. Chris could hear him despite his whisper. Chris would bet big money that his brother knew he was there. "Unlike my brother, I can make you a queen."

Wyatt moved his hands so they were around her waist and he pulled her up slowly and spun her to face him. "I can give you and your child a life you want." Wyatt moved his head down to her ear as he spoke.

Chris wanted to puke. He knew his brother was evil but this was low. Wyatt was dangling her and his unborn child right in front of him. He knew this was an act to draw him out but Chris still stayed hidden.

---

"Patty you should have stayed at home." Prue said as she got to her feet. "I'm going to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first." Both women levitated in the air. "Mother would be ashamed of us right now."

"Mother was a fool." Prue spat. "She thought good could over come all. She was wrong. It is power that over comes all."

"What happened to you Prue?" Patty wanted to know. "I use to look up to you."

"Maybe if you still did I wouldn't have to kill you." Prue said as the sisters flew at each other.

---

Wyatt pulled Amy closer and ran his hands down her back. "Become who you were born to be." He whispered at he kissed her neck. "Take your place at my side, as my queen."

Chris couldn't take it anymore he came out in the open and entered the room. "Take your hands off of her." Chris demanded.

Amy saw Chris over Wyatt's shoulder. He did come back to her. A purple glow came from Amy as the effects of the potion were spent. Once her fears were no longer a reality the potion wouldn't work.

Wyatt cursed under his breath as Amy pulled away from him and ran to Chris. She only got halfway there when Wyatt threw an energy ball at Amy and it hit her square in the back. Amy fell to the floor on her stomach and Chris ran to her side. "Amy are you ok?" Chris asked in panic as he touched her shoulder. She didn't move or speak. Chris stood up and with fire in his eye said, "Let's fight."

---

Prue went flying back into a bookcase and felt blood falling from her mouth. "I'm impressed." Prue said as she levitated herself back up. "I'm surprised you lasted this long. I thought for sure you would be dead by now." Prue grabbed a knife from her belt but kept it hidden behind her back. "I'm almost sorry for having to do this."

"Sorry for being all talk?" Patty asked. Prue looked smug before she threw the knife she had behind her back into her sister's right shoulder. Patty fell to the ground.

---

Wyatt threw an energy ball at Chris, but Chris flicked his wrist and sent them back to him. Wyatt dodged it and made a face. "This is going to be boring if this is what this battle is going to entail."

"Knife." Chris yelled and it went flying through the air and into Wyatt's left leg. Wyatt sifted his weight to his right side.

"Now that is more like it." Wyatt said with a dark chuckle. Wyatt flicked his wrist and sent Chris flying into the wall which Chris broke through and landed out into the shadows.

---

Patty was losing blood and she was in trouble. She saw a piece of sharp porcelain from the vase that Chris crashed into. It was a foot away and she could reach it. Patty heard Prue landed five feet away so she quickly grabbed the piece of porcelain. "Say hello to mother for me." Prue said as she leaned down and grabbed Patty's head to break her neck.

Patty took her chance and shoved the piece of sharp porcelain into Prue's chest. Prue looked down as Patty's hand fell away. There was a waterfall of blood coming down her chest. Prue looked back at her sister before falling down by her side.

---

Chris looked up and saw a shine in the corner. It was a full length mirror. He remembered a spell from the book that would trap a soul in a mirror. If he could get Wyatt close enough it might work. It was his only choice.

Chris got to his feet as Wyatt entered the room. Chris backed up toward the mirror. He needed to buy some time. "What made you think Amy was going to chose you over me?" Chris asked.

"I didn't think that." Wyatt said. "I was trying to making you come out and face me. I never liked Amy. She always had that good vs. evil morals just like you."

Chris move backwards. He needed Wyatt's reflection in the mirror for the spell to work. Wyatt moved forward and he could be seen in the mirror.

_I call upon the ancient powers _

_To help me in this hour_

_Imprison my brother in this mirror_

_So he may see what lies inside_

A white light appeared from the mirror and pulled Wyatt into the mirror. "Let me out." Wyatt beat on the glass to no success.

Chris grabbed a thick long piece of wall and swung it into the mirror. The mirror shattered into a million pieces. Chris sighed in relief before running back to Amy. She had not moved an inch.

He pulled her into his lap. "Amy come on wake up." Chris touched her face. "Please don't leave me." She still didn't move. Chris had tears running down his face that landed on Amy's face. "I love you." A white light formed around Amy and when it died down she sat up in a hurry gasping for air.

A/N: And this is where I leave you for now. I hope you like what happened to Wyatt. Hit that button and review. Bye guys.

P.S: For all of you who have already read this chapter I haven't changed it. I saw some problems that need to be fixed


	11. The Last Trip to the Past

For declaimer see chapter one.

_He pulled her into his lap. "Amy come on wake up." Chris touched her face. "Please don't leave me." She still didn't move. Chris had tears running down his face that landed on Amy's face. "I love you." A white light formed around Amy and when it died down she sat up in a hurry gasping for air._

Amy took a few more deep breaths before looking up at Chris. "You came back." She moved her hand up to his cheek. Then it hit her. She was almost died a moment ago. She ran her hands over her body to make sure this wasn't a trick. "Did you heal me?"

"I guess I did." Chris sounded proud. He had never been able to heal before.

"I thought you couldn't heal." Amy stood up and stretched out her muscles. As she stretched the dress got tighter and Chris get himself grow hard. Figures he would think of sex at a time like this.

"Well dad did always say that love gave the ability to heal." Chris recalled. "Maybe it was that I lived you to much to let you go." Amy smiled and walked up to Chris and kissed him. God she had missed kissing him. Nothing felt better than his warm lips on hers.

They heard the door open and Patty walked in slowly, holding her shoulder. "Not to break up a golden lovers' moment or anything but I'm bleeding to death." Patty snapped. Chris went over to his cousin and put his hand over the wound but nothing happened. "What the fuck?"

"It must be that the power is still developing." Amy said.

"Well then you heal her." Chris said as he pulled away from Patty.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough. My body is still weak from almost dying." Amy looked around for a piece of chalk.

"What are you doing?" Patty asked as Amy found the chalk and started to draw on the wall.

"We are going to the past." Amy didn't look over at them.

"Come again?" Chris asked.

"Our Leo will take to long to get here and it is a long way back." Amy shrugged as she finished. "And I take it you don't want to bleed to death."

"Well duh." Patty rolled her eyes. Chris cleared his throat before saying the spell he has said enough to have it memorized.

_Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. _

_Heed the hope within my mind. _

_Send me back to where I will find what I wish in place and time_

---

Piper sat on Aunt Pearl's couch flipping through the book when a blue light appeared followed by Chris, Amy, and a strange brown haired woman who was bleeding. "Leo!" Piper called out before she got off the couch with difficulty because of her pregnant stomach. "What happened?"

"Oh not much." Chris said as he helped support Patty. "I killed my brother, Amy almost died, and Patty killed her sister."

Leo orbed in looking confused. "Heal her." Piper commanded as she motioned to Patty. Leo healed Patty. "So who are you?"

"My name is Patty." She said. "I'm your ni…"

"You shouldn't tell her." Chris cut his cousin off.

"Oh come on Chris let Patty tell her." Amy said as she gave Chris the look.

"Oh alright." Chris gave in.

"Piper, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Amy asked.

'There is nothing wrong with what you have on.' Chris told her telepathically, for which he was slapped for. He sent Amy an innocent look.

"Just go to my room and pick out anything." Piper motioned to the stairs that led out of the attic. Amy nodded her thanks and left the attic. "So who are you?"

"I'm your niece." Patty said. "I'm Phoebe's daughter."

"What's up?" Phoebe asked as she came up the stairs. "I just passed Amy on the way up." She spotted Chris and hugged him. Then she saw Patty. "Who is she?"

"Your daughter." Leo said as he sat down on the couch.

Phoebe looked at Patty with tears in her eyes. She had seen this girl in her visions. Phoebe pulled Patty into an embrace. "I love you mom." Patty whispered.

---

With Patty being the center of attention, Chris was able to sneak off to see Amy. He found her in a bra and pants. She was in the process of slipping on her shirt when she heard the door close. She whipped around to see her lover. "Chris…" She was unable to finish because Chris picked her up and orbed them away.

A/N: I know not much went on but there are three more chapters until the end of this story. One Monday I'm going to Florida and I want to try and heave this done by then and if I don't I will try and finish it there so you can have the end. Review.


	12. Love

For disclaimer see chapter one.

A/N: This chapter is pure lemon. I'm posting the chapter after this one today, so if you don't like lemons then you have something to read and enjoy. Also I decided to add to the length of this story. So there will be more than a couple of more chapters.

They appeared in the backroom of P3. Since it was Sunday the club wasn't open which meant they had it all to themselves. This is where they had first made love so Chris hoped it would hold the same significances as the last time. The difference was this time he was not just making love to her as his girlfriend, but he was also making the love to the mother of his child.

Chris set Amy down to pull out the bed from the couch. When he turned around she was rubbing her arms. It was early winter and quite cold. He slipped off his torn tee shirt and embraced her. His body heat was making her feel warm again. He tipped her head up and kissed her.

The kiss was innocent at first, but Chris licked Amy's lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth without a second thought and their tongues met. His fingers were softly stroking her back and sides, which made her shiver with pleasure.

They slowly backed up into the bed. Before, Chris put her down on the bed, he unhooked her bra. She slanted her arms and it fell to the ground. She slowly lay down on the bed. Chris undid his jeans and slid them off before he climbed on the bed next to Amy.

Amy put a hand to his chest and lightly pushed him back when he started to mount her. The last time they had sex he had made love to her. He made her feel pleasure she couldn't have dreamed of. This time she was going to do the same for him.

She mounted him and moved her face up to his ear. She nibbled on it lightly and traced it with her tongue. He groaned in pleasure and frustration. He wanted to make love to her but he wasn't complaining about what she was doing to him.

Working her way down, Amy sucked, nibbled, and kissed his neck. She traced his Adam's apple with her tongue and licked down to his pecs. She nibbled on each of his nipples until they were like rocks. Chris moaned louder as she went further down.

Kissing his navel, earned her more moans. She put one had on each side of his boxers and pulled them off, throwing them next to her bra. She had never done this before but she wanted to try. Amy took Chris's hardness in her mouth and when the tip it her tongue she flicked it with the tip of her tongue. He groaned and thrusted himself into her mouth.

She licked down his shaft and her hands went down to cup his balls. He was so close to coming and she could tell. She pulled her mouth away and he made a disapproving sound. She just smirked and slid into a standing position in front of the bed.

She slowly slid down her panties and kicked them off to the side. She climbed back on the bed and mounted Chris again. Without warning, Chris thrusted himself up into her. She gasped at the sudden movement. There was no pain like the last time. She moved her hips in a fast pace and Chris moved his hips at the same speed, matching her thrust for thrust.

Amy felt something tighten inside of her as she felt her body tighten around Chris's. She knew they were both close and the pleasure she felt at that moment was so unbelievable. She came first tightening around him as they went faster. She screamed in pleasure as her head flew back.

He came a few minutes later, making a rather loud groan. She slid down to Chris's side and he wrapped his arms around her. "Amy I love you." Chris stroked her stomach.

Amy turned in his arms to look at him. "I love you too." Amy reached out and stroked his cheek. She put her cheek to his chest and fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I have no reason not to. Review.


	13. Ruined Proposal

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Patty was sitting at the kitchen table with Piper, eating cookies she and her aunt had made. "When do you think they will be back?" She asked.

"Love can take awhile." Piper told her.

"Ok, gross." Patty made a face. "I didn't need to know that. It was a rhetorical question."

Piper smiled at her niece from the future. There were some things she wanted to know but there were some things she didn't want to know. If Patty was anything like Chris she was wasn't going to get many answers. "So have any of my children gotten married?" Piper asked. "Have they had any children of their own?"

"Well you already know about Chris." Patty said. "Melinda was married to a nice guy named Ryan. They had been married a year when he was killed."

"What about Wyatt?" She asked.

Patty was silent for a moment. "Wyatt married a woman named Ebony. They had one daughter together." Patty stopped for a moment. "It was about four years after you died when a demon killed Ebony and Tara. That is why I think he turned evil. He was greatly affected by your death but when Tara and Ebony died, he lost it."

Piper was shocked by this. She now felt bad for her oldest son. "What happen to the demon?"

"You don't want to know." Patty cringed at the memory. "He would have done worse if Chris and Dad didn't stop him."

---

Amy stirred in Chris's arms. She smiled to herself after remembering what had happened in the last couple of hours. Chris had come back to her and now she felt guilty because she thought he had abandoned her. She looked up to see Chris's green eyes watching her. "How long was I asleep?" She asked with a yawn.

"Just two hours." Chris looked at the clock then back at her.

"We should be getting back." Amy climbed out of bed only to remember Chris had 'kidnapped' her before she was dressed so she had no clothes.

"Don't worry I orbed home and got you some clothes fifteen minutes ago." Chris held out a pair of jeans and a sweater.

Amy slipped on her underwear and her clothes before opening the door to the backroom. "You coming?" She asked when she didn't hear footsteps.

"Go on without me." Chris said. "I got to grab something."

Amy shrugged and went out to the main club area. The bar had at least twenty vases of roses on it. All of the tables had been pushed to the side except one that had a bottle of champagne and two glasses on it. The stage had a huge stereo on it. "What is going on?" She asked when she heard him come out from the back room.

"What? You don't like it?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It isn't that I don't like it." Amy said. "I just wasn't expecting anything like this. You know I can't drink right?"

"I know." Chris's hands slipped under her shirt and rested on her bare stomach. "It is for show really."

"So, what is the occasion?" She asked as she closed her eyes to enjoy Chris's hands on her stomach.

"Well I wanted to have a special moment with you that is all." Chris sounded too innocent and Amy knew he was up to something.

"You wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if you just wanted a 'special moment'." Amy rolled her eyes and turned and faced Chris with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ok you caught me." Chris surrendered. He should have known better. Amy was always a smart woman and she always knew when he was up to something. "I wanted to have a romantic atmosphere."

"Why?" Amy was confused now.

Chris got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. He popped it open and a gold ring was in it. The ring had a diamond shaped design that had little diamonds filling in the front. "I wanted to ask you to…"

The sounds of orbs interrupted him and Leo appeared. "There you are." Leo said. "Didn't you hear your mother calling you?" Leo looked around at the scene in front of him and swore. "Sorry I didn't mean too…"

"You have a talent for ruining special moments don't you?" Amy interrupted. She was pissed. Leo just screwed up one of the most important moments in a woman's life.

"Sorry." Leo mumbled before orbing out.

"Chris I would love to marry you." Amy practically screamed it once Leo left. He slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and picking Amy up and embracing her. He got her knees over his other arm and he carried her to the backroom and he orbed a vase of roses to them before he closed the door.

---

Leo orbed in very red and very embarrassed. Piper noticed this and she made the wife face that asked what he did wrong this time. "Ok, what happened?" Piper demanded.

"I orbed in on Chris asking Amy to marry him." Leo had said it pretty fast. Piper didn't catch it but Patty and Phoebe did.

"You did what?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"Amy will vanquish you for that." Patty warned him.

"Wait what did he do?" Piper asked.

"Chris asked Amy to marry him and Leo fucked it up." Patty said.

"What did Leo screw up?" Paige asked as she came into the kitchen.

"You messed up Chris's marriage proposal?" Piper yelled at her ex husband.

"You did that?" Paige asked as she grabbed one of the cookies off of the table. "You are in trouble."

"Yeah if Piper doesn't vanquish you, Amy will." Phoebe added to her sister's statement.

"I said I was sorry." Leo told them.

"Sorry doesn't fix the fact that you ruined one of the most important moments of Amy's life." Phoebe scolded.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize for my laziness but here is the chapter I promised. If you didn't read the author note in the start of the last chapter let me tell you I have decided to add on to this story. So it will not be ending so soon. Review!


	14. Pandora

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy and Chris orbed into the kitchen to find Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Patty waiting for them. "It is about time." Patty snapped.

"Sorry we took so long." Amy apologized.

"See loving does take a while." Piper said and Phoebe hit her lightly.

"That it does." Chris agreed and Amy smacked him in the head.

"What?" Both Chris and Piper asked their assaulters.

Amy and Phoebe shared a look before rolling their eyes. Patty giggled. "So how are we going to get back?" Patty asked.

"Why do want to get back so fast?" Chris asked.

"We don't belong here Chris." Patty said. "This isn't our time. We aren't even born yet."

"Well I'm staying." Chris said. "I came here to save my brother and I will save him."

"Then I'm staying with you." Amy told him.

"You should go back with me." Patty tried to talk her into it. "We will need your help to sift the world back to the way it is supposed to be."

"She's right." Chris agreed. "It's too dangerous for you here."

"I'm not leaving you again." Amy argued. "I did that once and it didn't end very well."

"You have to." Chris tried to sweet talk her. "For our baby's safety you have too."

"Don't try to use our child as leverage against me." Amy snapped. "Patty can go back by herself. Melinda, Cole, Vivian and Jess can help her."

Chris sighed; he knew he couldn't win this fight with her. "I don't have a problem with you staying." Piper said. "I'm staying at magic school for the rest of my pregnancy so you can stay in my room."

"Thanks Piper." Amy smiled and gave her a hug.

"Yeah thanks mom." Chris went to hug her but she held up a hand.

"I didn't mean you." Piper said. "Amy is pregnant and she needs a nice soft bed. I don't trust you in the same bed as her."

Chris sighed and crossed his arms, while Amy and Patty laughed at him. "Patty you can have my room for the night." Phoebe told her. "I have no problem sleeping on the couch."

"No mom, but thanks." Patty said. "I should probably go back tonight. There is a lot to be done."

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" Piper asked.

"I guess I can do that." She said.

---

Patty went back to the future after dinner. Chris went to help his mom get settled into magic school. Amy and Paige started a fire in the fireplace. "So do I have any kids in the future?" She asked.

"You know I can't tell you that." Amy answered.

"Oh come on, Piper and Phoebe know about their future children, so should I get the same consternation?" Paige wanted to know.

"Ok I will tell you about one of them." Amy said. "You have a daughter named Pandora."

"Can you tell me anymore about her?" Paige and Amy sat down on the sofa.

"Well she had long brown hair and brown eyes." Amy said. "She was funny and corky."

"Wait you are talking about her in the past tense." Paige pointed out. "What happen to her?"

"She was a spy for us." Amy told her. "She knew the risks that it held."

"What happens to my baby?" Paige demanded to know.

"What baby?" Chris asked as he entered the room.

"You know what, never mind." Paige snapped at Amy before she pushed past Chris and left.

"What did you tell her?" Chris wanted to know.

"I didn't tell her anything." Amy denied.

"You aren't a good liar." Chris stated as he sat next to her.

"She begged me to tell her about her children." Amy sobbed as Chris pulled her into his arms.

"And you told her about Pandora." Chris figured it out.

"But I didn't tell her how she died." Amy continued to cry into Chris's shoulder. "I miss her so much."

"I know." Chris wasn't sure if he was angry at her. She knew the laws about not letting future information out. He decided not to be angry at her.

"It's ok to be angry at me." Amy muttered into his shoulder. "I know Paige is."

Chris cursed himself. He had almost forgotten she was an empath. "I think Aunt Paige being upset is bad enough for you."

"Thanks for taking pity on me." Amy laughed.

"You're welcome." Chris kissed her head and they sat in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

A/N: Sorry it is short. I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway, Review please??????????


	15. Shock

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy awoke the next morning on the couch. She was lying on Chris, who had his arms wrapped around her. Her neck felt stiff because of the angle it had been in all night. She stood up slowly.

Chris made a sound in his sleep then turned over and snuggled into a couch pillow. Amy giggled slightly. She always thought he was cute when he was sleeping.

As Amy got to the kitchen, she could feel the heavy emotion coming at her from inside. She pushed the door open and saw Paige sitting at the table, buttering some toast. Piper was icing what looked like cinnamon rolls. Leo was pouring himself some coffee.

"Good morning," Piper said as she noticed Amy had walked in. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did," Amy nodded.

Phoebe came into the kitchen and grabbed a cinnamon roll. "Did anyone notice that Chris snores?" She asked.

Piper and Leo chuckled at that. "He doesn't snore," Amy said. "Well if he does, he has never woken me up with his loud snoring."

Phoebe looked up at the clock. "I'm going to be late for work," She told the group before grabbing her car keys and going out the back door.

"Would you like a cinnamon roll?" Piper asked.

"No, not until I throw up," Amy rejected the roll.

"I know how you feel," Piper told her.

Paige hadn't made any sounds at all. Amy knew Paige was still mad at her from yesterday. She made her way over to Paige and sat next to her at the table.

"I'm sorry," Amy told her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to save you from further pain. What happen to Pandora was…terrible. It isn't something a mother should know."

Paige looked up at the woman from the future. Amy could feel her pain and anger slowly going away. "I understand," Paige said. "I'm not mad at you. I'm the one who asked."

Amy smiled at Paige. "As much as I love this moment," Amy said. "I need to go throw up."

Amy stood up and left at a fast walk. "Poor girl," Piper sighed.

---

When Amy reemerged from the bathroom, Chris was in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Morning," Chris said. He leaned over to kiss her but she put her hand up to stop him.

"I just got done puking," Amy told him as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet. "Hold off on that for an hour."

Chris kissed her forehead instead. "If I could, I would do it for you," Chris said.

"You couldn't handle it," She informed him as she sat next to him. "You're too much of a wimp."

"Oh I'm a wimp?" He asked in fake hurt.

"You always have been," Amy teased him.

Chris was about to rebuttal but Paige came in. "Sorry to interrupt, but an innocent is in trouble," She informed them.

---

Chris, Amy, Phoebe, and Paige orbed into an alley. They looked around and didn't see anything. "Are you sure your scrying wasn't off?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure," Paige said.

A moment later, a woman went flying into them, without any warning. Amy and Phoebe fell to the ground as a warlock blinked in front of them. He swore when he saw all of them there.

"Damn witches," he muttered.

Chris flicked his wrist and the warlock went flying back. Amy was on her feet and she threw an energy ball at him. It was bigger than it usually was. The baby's powers must have added to hers.

The warlocks arm was blown clear off. Amy cursed; she had been a little off lately. Paige threw the potion. It hit the warlock but nothing happened.

"I'll be back," he promised. The warlock blinked and disappeared.

"Are you all right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," She nodded. The woman stood and they could tell she was pregnant.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Paige asked.

"Oh we are fine," She lay a hand to her small bump. "My baby is very strong. She can heal herself."

As Amy got a good look at the woman her eyes widened. The woman had long brown hair and brown eyes to match. Her skin was pale and fair.

"We should get her back to the manor," Phoebe suggested. "The warlock said he was coming back." Paige nodded and orbed her sister and the woman away.

Chris noticed the stunned look on his fiancé's face. "What's wrong?"

Amy didn't say anything for a moment. "Chris, that was my mother," Amy said.

A/N: Sorry! Can't believe it took this long to update. I got a job now. It is a temporary thing but it eats all my time up. School is not as demanding but it still has its moments. REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. To lessen the hurt

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Phoebe handed Amy's mother a cool washcloth to wipe the blood off of her face. "So you said your baby could heal herself," Paige said. "Does that mean your baby is half Whitelighter?"

"Yes," the woman nodded. "She is half witch from her father. She gets her Whitelighter half from me."

"So you are a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," the woman said. "A charge of mine had been attack close to where you found me."

"Why didn't you just orb away?" Paige asked.

"My baby has been messing with my powers," she sighed. "I can't rely on it anymore."

"So what's your name?" Paige asked.

"I'm Willow Sullivan," she answered.

---

Amy sat at the kitchen table with an untouched cup of hot chocolate in front of her. Chris orbed back in as she sighed. "I can't believe I get to meet my mother," Amy whispered.

"Then why aren't you with her?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I will just walk up to her and say, 'I'm the daughter you are carrying that never knew you,'" Amy said. "That sounds really sane."

"Look, you have been given a second chance to know your mother," Chris said as he sat next to her. "You should take it."

"You don't understand Chris," Amy snapped. "At least you knew Piper when she died. At least you weren't robbed of knowing your mother. I was and I'm not interested in knowing. It will hurt less this way."

"Maybe that is true now," Chris said. "But what will you feel later? You will beat yourself up over it later. I know you. I know it will hurt you later and I don't have to be an empath to know it."

---

"What I don't understand is why a warlock would be after a Whitelighter," Paige said.

"This particular warlock steals the power of orbs for his powers," Willow explained. "The more orbs he has the more power he has to use."

Phoebe came downstairs with the book in her hands. "I found the warlock," she announced. "His name is Raum. He steals…"

"Yeah we know that part," Paige interrupted.

"There's a vanquishing potion," Phoebe finished.

"Amy and I will get to work on that," Paige told her as she stood up for the couch.

"I think you, Amy, Willow, and Chris should go to magic school," Phoebe said. "We wouldn't want him to feed off of your orbs."

"You can't fight him alone," Paige argued.

"It says he is a lower level warlock," Phoebe pointed out. "I throw the potion, he goes boom, and then you can come back."

"Fine but you call us if you need to," Paige said.

"I promise," Phoebe said.

Paige led Willow to the kitchen where Amy and Chris were in the middle of an argument. Paige rolled her eyes and knocked a pan off of the kitchen counter. It hit the tiled floor and made a rather horrible sound. Amy and Chris jumped.

"We have to go to magic school," Paige told them.

"Is mom ok?" Chris asked.

"She's fine," Paige assured him. "We just have to go for a little while."

"Whatever," Amy muttered. She orbed away, still bitter toward her fiancé. Chris sighed and orbed after her, followed by his aunt and his soon to be mother in law.

---

Amy and Chris sat opposite of each other with Amy throwing glares at him. Chris didn't react to it, but it still got to him. He knew Amy wouldn't give in until he did.

Piper, who sitting next to Chris, lightly smacked her son in the back of the head. "What did you do this time?"

"Why do you always assume that I did something to create the issues in this room?" Chris asked. "Why couldn't you ask Amy?" Amy just stuck her tongue out at Chris and Piper threw her hands up in frustration. "You are both acting childish."

"I need some air," Amy said as she stood up. Chris's emotions were starting to suffocate her. They were so strong. He just wanted to help her but Amy's stubbornness would never allow her to admit it.

---

_I call you from space and time_

_The one who steals orbs_

_Come and face your punishment_

A whirlwind filled the kitchen and Raum appeared in the kitchen, looking very confused. Phoebe threw the potion at him. Raum looked at Phoebe as he screamed. He caught fire and (for the lack of a better word) went boom!

---

Amy was walking back to the library when a voice stopped her. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Willow came out of the shadows. "I would know my own daughter when I saw her, from the future or not. You look like me, except your eyes, they were your father's."

Amy didn't know what to say for a minute. "I thought it would hurt less if I didn't say anything."

"And did it?" Willow asked.

Amy shook her head. "No, it only made it worse."

A/N: This is where I leave you. Sorry about taking so long to update. Between school, work, and moving it was hard to find a moment for myself. REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Amy's Saddest Memory

For disclaimer see chapter one.

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. I've been so busy. It is summer break and I still have a million things to do!!!!

Amy's memory is in italics!

Amy and Willow sat in an empty classroom at magic school. Willow was listening to parts of Amy's life that she could tell, without changing the future. Many of them were of her childhood and some of them were about Chris.

"One time Chris and I turned our teacher into a pig," Amy recalled. Willow looked appalled. "We changed him back. He was an old pervert!"

"That still doesn't make it right," Willow scolded.

"That's what Piper said," Amy said with a very guilty look on her face.

The door opened and Paige poked her head in. "Phoebe says that the house is safe."

Amy nodded. "We'll be there in a moment."

Amy turned back to her mother. "So this is goodbye," Amy said.

"Good bye?" Willow asked. She was very confused.

"You have to go back to your daily life," Amy explained. "If you didn't, everything could change. The future could be worse."

"Does that mean I should just forget you?" Willow asked. "I can't forget my own daughter."

"No," Amy shook her head. "But you can't stray from the original timeline."

Willow couldn't understand. But if Amy was anything like she was, then Amy knew what she was talking about. Willow just nodded.

Amy stood up and hugged her mother. Willow embraced her daughter. Amy refused to cry. She felt her tears threaten to fall, but she held them back.

"I'm so proud of you Amy," Willow told her. "It brings me great joy to see the woman you will become."

"Take care mom," Amy said, before she orbed away.

---

Instead of orbing back to the manor, Amy orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge. She took a seat on one of the shinny pillars. So much had happened in her life. It seemed like a huge jumbled mess.

Her childhood had not been easy. Her adult life hadn't exactly been a cake walk, ether. It all started on the day of Piper's death.

_The smell of cake filled the house. Food had been piled on the table. A birthday banner hung in the dinning room. _

_A knock at the door, made Chris get up from his chair. When he pulled the door open, Amy stood there with a neatly wrapped present. "Happy Birthday," she said._

"_Thanks for coming Kitten," Chris told her as he moved aside. _

_Amy walked into the manor and put her gift on the present table, which was over flowing. "Wow!" Amy's eyes widened at the sight of all the gifts. "You've got quite a load here."_

"_Yeah," Chris seemed less than happy about it. "But the one thing I want isn't here?"_

"_Leo isn't here?" Amy asked in surprise. _

_Chris shook his head. "I'm not important enough for him to be here."_

"_Chris that isn't true," Amy tried to reassure him. "He loves you."_

"_He doesn't know me," Chris said, rather loudly._

"_Let's not think about this," Amy said. "Today is a happy day. It is your day. What do you want to do?"_

_Chris gave her a rather evil look. "Well there is one thing."_

"_I don't think so," Amy said as she backed away._

_Three years ago, Wyatt had told Chris that Amy was smitten with him. So every birthday since, Chris would chase her around the manor, trying to get her to confess her love for him. It was a silly joke that he liked to play on her._

"_Come on admit it," Chris said as he advanced on her. _

"_No!" Amy shrieked._

_She made a dash for the stairs, with Chris hot on her heals. Amy tripped on the last step but recovered quick enough to get away from Chris. She ran down the hallway._

"_Come on Amy," Chris teased. "Is it really so hard?"_

"_I don't know," Amy called back to him. "You tell me!"_

_Chris made a lunge for her. They went rolling to the ground together. Chris landed on top of Amy. His legs were on the side of hers and his hands were on ether side of her head._

"_Wow I didn't know you two were one for public sex," A voice said teasingly. _

_Chris jumped off of Amy and turned to face his brother. "You know I don't like her that way. We are just friends."_

_A girl stood at Wyatt's side. Her long black hair was curly. She had on a tee shirt and jeans. "Oh stop teasing them," she said. _

"_Hey Ebony," Amy said. "Long time no see."_

"_Yeah it has been a while," Ebony said._

"_She's been to busy sharing with Wyatt," Chris teased. _

_Wyatt put his brother in a head lock. "Take it back," Wyatt playfully demanded._

_Before Chris could answer, there was a crashing sound coming from down here. "Stay here," Chris told Amy and Ebony. Wyatt and Chris vanished in blue orbs. _

_The girls heard more crashing and shouting. Amy took off running. She could hear Ebony running to keep up. _

_They ran downstairs and into the kitchen. There was a soot mark on the ground. Piper lay on top of what was left of the breakfast table. _

_Wyatt stood over her, with his hands glowing. Amy heard Ebony let out a sob. Piper wasn't waking up._

"_Dad!" Chris called out. "Dad, please! Mom's in danger!"_

_Leo appeared in blue orbs. He put his hands over Piper and tried to heal her. Amy let out a sob._

_Piper was the closest thing she had to a mom. She couldn't die. Amy couldn't lose another mother figure._

_Leo pulled his hands away and his eyes filled with tears. He didn't need to say it. Piper was dead. _

_Chris let his tears fall and Amy hugged him. He didn't fight her. Chris just broke down and cried on Amy's shoulder._

Everything had changed that day and Amy knew it. It was the day that Wyatt began his journey down a dark path. It was the saddest day of Amy's life.

Amy brushed her tears away. The sun was starting to set and she knew if she did leave soon, Chris would come looking for her. Amy made sure she done crying, before orbing back to the manor.

A/N: I know there isn't a lot in this chapter, but I thought it was important to see the time where Wyatt wasn't evil. The time where Chris and Amy were still innocent. I hope you weren't let down by this chapter. Review and let me know!


	18. Chris's Saddest Memory

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Knowing that Amy was still with her mother, Chris orbed back to the manor. He reappeared in the room that he had grown up in. In this time, it was Phoebe's room. Luckily for him, Phoebe had gone to see Jason for the evening.

Chris took a seat on the edge of his aunt's bed. Since his 14th birthday, everything had gone south for him. The only people he had ever really had in his life were Amy and his grandfather.

There was a day that he should have lost Amy. It was the day of his mother's funeral. He had been so cold to her, but she didn't back down.

_Chris looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy. His hair was a mess and his tie hung, untied around his neck._

_There was a soft knock at the door. Chris's eyes lazily looked at the clock on his dresser. It was time, but he didn't want to leave the safety of his room._

"_Go away!" He barked._

_The door opened slowly and Amy appeared in his mirror. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress. Her hair flowed wildly down her back. Her eyes were red as well._

"_Chris," Amy said softly. "It's time to go."_

"_I don't want to go," Chris barked at her. _

_Amy just shook her head and moved closer to him. "You do realize, you just said you don't want to go to your own mother's funeral."_

_Chris felt like shit, but he couldn't go. If he went, he would have to admit she wasn't coming back. He couldn't handle that._

"_It's ok to be mad," Amy said, breaking his thoughts._

"_I'm not angry," Chris told her. "I'm pissed! How could Wyatt do that to her? He killed his own mother; my mother!"_

"_It was an accident," Amy said as she touched his shoulder. "He never meant for it to happen."_

_Chris couldn't believe she was defending Wyatt. He had killed Piper. He had screwed their lives into the ground. _

"_Why are you defending him?" Chris screamed at her. _

"_Because he has taken enough shit from this whole family!" Amy screamed back. "Bad things happen to good people. If you treat them like an evil monster they will believe it."_

"_I can't," Chris turned his back on her. "He is a killer."_

_Amy grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him around. She looked at him with her wide doe eyes. He couldn't look into her eyes. They were too much like his mother's._

"_Go away," Chris told her softly as he could. "I can't look at you right now."_

"_Chris you need…" Amy started but was silenced by Chris's hand smacking her cheek._

_He was tired of listening to her. Before he could stop himself, Chris smacked her across the face. Amy fell to his floor, holding the side of her face. _

"_I don't need you," Chris snarled at her. "Go away!"_

_Amy slowly picked herself up. "Chris I'll always be there for you," she told him with a quivering voice. "But, I can't help you get past this until you are ready to move on."_

_The door opened and closed. She was gone. Chris grabbed a glass full of water and threw it at the wall. _

_He had hit her. She had done nothing wrong, and he had smacked her as hard as he could. Chris avoided the mirror. He couldn't stomach to look at himself._

_Chris tied his tie tightly. He took a deep breath before opening his door. It was time to confront the sadness in his heart._

---

Chris couldn't believe that even after that Amy had stayed with him. He had half expected her to chuck him. It was what he had deserved.

Amy orbed into the room and smiled at him. She had tears in her eyes, like he did. Chris made a motion for her to join him.

Amy nodded and joined Chris. He held her as she cried. Chris cried silently with her.

A/N: Ok there is my new chapter. I really want to finish this one. It is almost over anyway. You MAY see this one updated quickly, before my other stories. I'm sorry it is short but sometimes less is better. Review Please!


	19. Going Home

I own nothing!

Chris stood next to Phoebe in the kitchen. His head still hurt from the night before, when he and Amy had cried themselves to sleep. It had been a long time since he had cried that hard. "Chris," Phoebe looked at her nephew. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah…Just some old ghosts…" Chris muttered.

Amy came into the kitchen with little Wyatt. "Look who decided to orb in."

"You know you scare your mommy when you do that sweetie." Phoebe said as she smiled at Wyatt.

Chris just stared at Amy, almost blankly. He could just imagine her carrying his child in her arms. He looked at her rounding stomach and it was a reminder that he only had a limited amount of time left before Chris himself was born, before Wyatt went past the line of no return, and before he became the father of Amy's child.

The phone ringing snapped him out of his head. Phoebe grabbed it and hit the talk button. She listened for a minute before saying, "Its ok Piper, we've got him. Paige and I will bring him back." She hung up the phone and walked over to Wyatt. "Come on buddy." Phoebe took him from Amy's arms. "Let's take you back to mommy before she has a fit."

Amy giggled and watched Phoebe leave. She turned to look at Chris. Chris pulled her into his embrace. "I want you to go back to our time."

Amy pulled away and looked at him funny. "Why?"

Chris touched her stomach lovingly. "I want our baby to be safe. I want it to be born in its proper time."

Amy let out a sigh. "Is this really what you want?"

Chris nodded slowly. "Yes. I want you to be safe." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I will return to you soon after."

"Do you promise?" Amy asked. Chris answered her with a passionate kiss. That kiss took away all of her fears and doubts.

0000

Amy was drawing the Triquetra on the wall of the attic when Paige and Phoebe orbed back in together. "What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Paige asked. "She is drawing all over our ancestral home."

"Its just chalk, it'll wash off." Amy said as she finished the last line and then put the chalk in the bucket by her feet.

"And why are you using chalk on the wall?" Paige asked.

"I'm going home," Amy stated, not looking at them.

"But I thought you were going to stay with Chris," Phoebe said.

"So did I." Amy answered. "But he asked me to go back. He said the baby should be born in our time."

Phoebe gave her a sad look. She could feel the pain this was causing Amy. She didn't want to leave Chris, she was afraid for him and for herself. She was afraid of having to raise a child on her own.

Chris came back up with the piece of paper that had the spell on it. Amy put her hand up. "I don't need it. We have said it SO many times I know it by heart."

Shrugging, Chris put the spell in the front of the book. He walked over and kissed her. "I will miss you."

Amy smiled at him. She said those words that would separate them. The portal appeared and Amy kissed him. "I will miss you more." She walked over to the portal. Taking one more look over her shoulder, she said, "See you in the future."

A/N: OK GUYS! SO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I didn't mean to wait this long. I will not be surprised if you guys gave up on my story, but there are 2 more chapters left and then this story will be finished. So Review and I will see you when I post the next chapter.


End file.
